Handheld wireless communicators are widely used for voice, data and/or multimedia communications. As used herein, the term “handheld wireless communicator” means a wireless communicator that is small enough to be cradled in an average size human hand during operation. Handheld wireless communicators include conventional cell phones, smart phones that may include voice, video text message, email and Web access capabilities, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) with wireless communications capabilities, wireless pagers and Blackberry wireless handheld email devices, but excludes conventional laptop computers. As used herein, “handheld wireless communicator” also includes wearable wireless communicators that may be integrated into eyeglasses, a wristband, a backpack and/or other article of clothing. Handheld wireless communicators may have an operational surface area of about 50 square inches or less, and may include a display of about 30 square inches or less. In particular, some smart phones may have an operational surface area of about 20 square inches or less, and a display of about 12 square inches or less.
Although handheld wireless communicators have become ubiquitous, their small displays may make some applications cumbersome.